Emi Kakonari
Appearance General Appearance An athletic girl with an average build, she has medium length blonde hair that never quite settles down. Her eyes are light pink, and she has mild freckles on her face and shoulders. She also has a small scar below her left eye from getting hit with a softball at age seven. Costumed Appearance A blue, red, and pink costume comprised mostly of a hardened plastic material. The red and dark blue parts are hardened, while the lighter blue and pink parts are a softer rubbery fabric. Personality Emi is quite socially awkward, and often resorts to jokes to try and fit in. When in combat, she retains her joking manner, although it merely serves to mask a deep well of passive-aggression. She will often have something in her mouth like a pen or lollipop, as she finds it relaxing and it serves as a distraction from awkwardness. Character Background Emi comes from a normal suburban family. Her father is an executive for a large company and spends a great amount of time traveling, leaving her with her mother most days. Aside from being mildly bullied in primary school for not having precise control over her quirk, she has lived a rather normal and peaceful life. She found her calling after becoming a fan of Shonen Jump (particularly JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), and seeing the main characters within as ideal role models. When not in class she spends her time drawing, running, or playing video games. On occasion she'll go out to a shooting range and practice with her quirk. Character Aspects # Joker # Everyone's a Friend # Seeing Red Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Quirk '''Recoil Recoil is a quirk that allows Emi to create small blasts of repulsive energy that push away objects in contact with her. This can be used to launch small objects away at high speed. She has to be careful however, as her quirk uses the weight of her body to push away objects, so attempting to use her quirk on something heavier than herself will send her flying instead. She can use this to her advantage, by bouncing from one surface to another at high speed. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Student Category:Player Characters